This is War
by Wolflite
Summary: This is the tale of Thunder Roller (mostly) and his quest to save Equestria. There is betrayal, plot twists, humor... Enjoy. Rated T, because I figured it was at least that.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to those who read my stories? I've been on an… extensive hiatus, as I've been busy for the past 10 months. I'll start updating ASAP, though, so I hope all will be forgiven.

This is an MLP fanfic. I think it's coming along well, so read it first, then judge.

The normal disclaimer is in order, though: I don't own the series, or some of the characters mentioned in this tale. Most of them are mine though.

Besides that, basic is not fun.

Read and enjoy! ^~^

(Oh yeah… The intro, like all my stories… sucks.)

My first reaction was to run. After all, the princesses had long been captured, and the rest of Equestria either enslaved or slain. Well… most had been enslaved. But still, with me and just a few dozen free, how could we save our country?

I looked at the note in my hand, given to me seven years earlier by my favorite Princess and mentor, Luna, just before she'd fallen. It was worn by the years, faded and torn, but the single word she'd written was still legible: Fight.

It has been seven years since Equestria had fallen. At nineteen, my efforts as the last free pony had given me an edge in my efforts to free Equestria. After all, I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. I managed to bust a few out, then a few more, until there were enough free to create an underground community, named the Freegoers. So far, we'd been led by the council (which I was a member of, but more on that later), which was a compilation of the temporary leaders of the eight teams: Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Magic, Love, and Night.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Thunder Roller, a stormy gray Pegasus with a pitch-black tail and hair. My cutiemark is a lightning tribolt, located on my right shoulder blade.

Orphaned at the age of four, I haven't led a very… happy life. I lived at the castle with the princesses looking out for me. My nanny, Sunny, didn't have an easy job looking after me while the princesses held court, but when I was with them, Luna especially, I was good as gold. Then I was kidnapped by Amoril, a demon the princesses defeated two thousand years ago, who wanted my physical form so he could rise again. He possessed me, but through Luna's efforts, he was defeated, but it left me changed. If I was upset, or endangered, I would release violet bolts of lightning. Through training at the hands of Twilight Sparkle, I eventually learned how to control my abilities.

Then the Shades attacked. We warred with them for close to two years before their superior numbers overwhelmed us. The Crystal Empire fell first, sending refugees swarming into Equestria, then the unicorns sent up a force field that held for close to two months. Until, one evening, a great force shattered it, sending the unicorns holding it up into an early grave. The alicorns arrived first, then the Elements, then finally the rest of the fighters and myself, though I'd been forbidden from being at any of the battlefields due to my young age of twelve.

The battle was over almost as soon as it had begun. First AJ and Rainbow Dash fell, overwhelmed by a group of grunts. Then Pinkie and Rarity fell, pinkie being unable to use her modified party cannon for fear of killing the two already captured. Fluttershy was taken as she tried to tend to a wounded warrior.

Cadence was taken by a flying Shade, the sucker punch to her jaw knocking her unconscious. Twilight and her brother, Shining Armor, were entangled in a shimmering black net the seemed to sap their magic. Celestia was defeated by her own Sunburst, which had been somehow reflected back at her. Luna was knocked from the sky, and landed almost on top of the bush I was hiding under. Our eyes locked, and I opened my mouth to speak, but found I couldn't. I also found that I couldn't move; Luna had done a spell on me the moment she had seen me, and that might have been her downfall.

She flew back into the sky, to resume fighting, but by then she was the only one left. The rest of the Equestrian army had fallen, either slain, or simply surrendered after seeing the fall of their generals. Luna, even with all her fighting prowess, was swiftly overwhelmed, her knives falling from her grasp as one giant Shade knocked her out with a blow from behind.

As soon as Luna's spell fell from me, I blasted into the sky with a scream of rage, flying higher and higher above the battlefield, my dark form blending into the darkening sky. Surveying the battlefield, I saw how the army, the last fighters Equestria had to offer, had been decimated, the survivors being led away in chains.

I dove, falling towards the earth, flapping my wings instinctively to go faster. I had Luna's knives in my grasp, having picked them up when I flew into the sky, and they were a natural conduit for the electrical energy building up inside me. Soon my entire form was covered in purple lightning, which soon turned black.

As I reached the ground I banked, shooting across it. There was a flash and an enormous boom, and I stumbled as I landed, right into the fist that sent me into darkness.

When I woke up, the moon was in the horizon, as though it was just rising. I watched it, mourning the loss of my country, and my Princess. Then I stood, and scoured the land for a year or so (It was next to impossible for me to tell time in that endless night) for any survivors. I found none, and so I started the task of freeing the enslaved ponies. Shortly after, there were enough of us to form a community of ponies, in hiding, only coming out to raid the Shade cities. The council was formed, along with the teams, and I was sent on the mission that started the end.

All right, end of chapter one. I revised it a bit, but the original stuff is still there.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well… here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Also, I don't own MLP. That happy privilege lies with Hasbro. I just own this story line.

I glanced down at the necklace I wore. It was a simple thing, with a circular locket on the chain, and in that locket was a note, the last thing Luna had ever given me. A simple note, with only one word: Fight.

But seriously! I'd been on recovery missions before, but this was ridiculous. I was going after a piece of paper, but what the mission had failed to mention was that the mission would lead me into a camp of Shades. I'd been in sticky situations, but none were as deadly as this. I was in a cave with no chance of flight. Not something I could take, not with a couple hundred Shades watching me.

My knives were in my hands in a flash, even as I was turning to run. My ears were flattened in fear, because even though I four years a fighter, and had killed more Shades than stars in the sky, their brutal language terrified me.

_They took the Elements. They beat Luna. How can you stop every Shade there is? You barely beat grunts…_

I shook my head, driving out the voice. "Damn him…" I muttered as I ran. "He couldn't just die, couldn't he? You damned monster, Amoril!"

I burst from the cave, spreading my wings and flying nearly straight up into the sky. I heard leathery wings behind me, growing faint as I rose faster into the sky. Then I stopped, my wings flapping long enough to keep me aloft. I waited, then turned as an energy bolt singed my cheek. I threw a hand out, a bolt of black lightning leaving the tip of my knife and piercing it through the skull, an explosion of matter and energy coming from the back of it's head.

I looked down, electricity arcing off me in great bolts, my wings swathed in black lightning.

_Do it…_ Amoril whispered. _You stole my power… do it._

I growled. "Shut up…"

_You're crazy, y'know? _He giggled. _Mad… mental. And you know it! Maybe you don't, cause, after all, you talk to me._

"Shut up…" I said, my teeth gritting my teeth, the lightning coming off me becoming jagged streaks.

_Kill them… End the ones that stole your princess… like you did me, the one who stole your precious parents. Or rather, __**killed**__, your precious parents._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, my wings snapping shut, and I fell headfirst towards the ground. I pressed my arms to my sides, the blades of my knives pointing back to my feet. As I fell, the lightning sparking of my knives and my armor becoming one giant bolt, and my path downward became as jagged as the bolt of lighting I'd become.

I landed in a crouch, in the middle of the group of Shades, the initial impact either frying or crushing the Shades within twenty meters of me. Then the concussion wave hit, causing everything within a quarter of a kilometer to implode, sending Shades up in mini explosions of blood, bone, and flesh, soaking the earth and me in the red, warm liquid. I laughed, a bit insanely, as I looked at the moon, then up at the sky as blood kept raining down. My laughter turned to sobs, the tears streaming down my face, and mingling with the blood and gore on my cheeks.

"Why?" I screamed at the sky, clenching my fists. I sank to my knees and looked around at the bodies, or what was left of them. "Why..?"

_Because it is what you were born to do, Thunder… Avenge the fallen. Heheh, but what you're crying about… isn't the fact that you kill, is it? No, it's the fact that you… _

I shook my head, driving him away, then stood up. I made my way back to the cave, walking slowly. My power was great, but… it came with a horrible price. The attack I had used to kill the Shades pushed my body to its limits and burned an insane amount of energy. I entered the cave and found myself at the camp, now deserted, in what seemed like no time at all. I found the central tent easily (it was the only one there) and entered, picking the map up off of the table, then rolled it up and stuck it in the waist pouch, one of the few mandatory pieces of equipment my entire team had.

Once I had what I came for, I looked around, then left, taking to the sky and heading east.

Well, that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.

Laterz, and ah… brohoof…

Plux review.


End file.
